


Amnesia

by FreakinZombie



Series: Flash Barrison [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, DC universe - Freeform, M/M, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinZombie/pseuds/FreakinZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison has amnesia and doesn't remember who he is. He is also trapped in a safe room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

Harrison lay sprawled on his back with glass shattered around him, the dripping sound kept him on the edge of consciousness. It took an entire few minutes till his eyes slowly opened, taking in a deep breath, smoke filled his nose. A sharp throbbing pain became the first thing to feel against the side of his head and temple. Lifting his shaky hand, seeing glass shards embedded into the skin. He felt panic and fear go through him, what happened? Where is he? His thoughts raced but when he tries to search for answer he just felt black pit of nothing.   
  
As he became more alert of himself and his surrounding, the alarm was making odd noises, trying to find the source and finds it semi-broken but seems to try to work half it should be. Pushing himself up carefully, some glass falling off of his chest and stomach falling onto his lap and floor beside him.   
  
"Hello?" His voice croaked out, his own voice sound alien to him...unsure why. Hearing no response, he was utterly alone.   
  
Looking to his injured left arm, reaching and pulling the shards out of his arm, making sharp whimper with each yank before finally gotten all of it removed. Fresh blood oozes out from the wound, searching around his surrounding for anything to wrap his wounded arm. Finding none, he tore pieces of his own shirt and tie around his arm tightly enough to stop the bleeding.   
  
What has happened? How did he got here? Who was he? Many thoughts raced through his head. Blood caked the side of his head where he got hit in the head by an object. Standing to his feet, he took a few steps forward, the glass crunching underneath him. He was unaware that his secret was he wheelchair bound to keep his identity.   
  
Turning his head looking around, some wires hanging by the ceiling, sparks would occasionally fall to the ground. There was a fire in the corner but it was controlled. Walking towards the closed door and opens it....what's behind it was rubble and completely blocked. Checking the other two doors...same result. Unaware he was trapped in a collapse building and this room was the only remaining standing up, carrying tons of weight on top of it.   
  
"How am I here?" He asked himself, confusion held in his voice. Who is he? His head throbbed. Calm down, try to find clues, maybe something can tell him where he is. He moves forward, digging through some stuff but nothing helped before looking up, big red letters wrote across the wall. 'EMERGENCY SAFE ROOM.' Did he manage to get inside before the collapse? He thought to himself.   
  
The electricity was still running here, so it might be wired from underneath. He moves forward to the computer in the corner that manage to survive. Removing the dust from the screen and types into the keyboard. Finding the program and everything familiar to him but he has no clue why. Pulling up the room support and power. It says that  88% damage to the Safe Room and slowly declining by 2 each hour from the weight it's holding. Sitting down onto the chair that leans to one side, his eyes held shock and confusion. Was he going to die in here? His thoughts raced, no one would find him.   


 

\--- 5 hours Earlier ---

  
Harrison sat behind the computer. "Barry! It's to risky! Don't throw your life away like this! Retreat! We'll solve this together!" His voice was stern yet held hidden concern in them as well. His eyes narrowed, his fingers curling into his palm. Cisco and Caitlin stood beside him scared and concerned. Hearing Barry yell into the com with panic. "He's to strong! I can't stop him! What should I do!?" Hearing Barry panic like that, he was close to just revealing his identity and running out to save Barry himself, not caring if Barry would know his secret. Swallowing his fear, his face remained focused.   
  
Turning the mic on mute and turns to his two trusted friends. "Evacuate, now, trust me." He told him, they protested but he gave them a firm expression and watch them leave out of the building and away from it. Turning the mic on. He knows the opponent if he keeps going could destroy the entire city and no one would survive. "Barry, this is dangerous and risky but bring him to the building. Trust me." He said into the mic. "I will try!" He heard him reply. You can do it Barry, just have faith. Getting up and running in super speed to get to a particular speed and finding the unstable atomic case, if this was released, it would explode with such intensity, he might not survive this but a risk he might take. Programming to be remotely triggered. Racing back to the room. "Barry? Go the 7th floor and run towards the window and don't stop. Just run, no matter what." He told Barry. "Okay!" He could sense uncertainty in his voice but dismissed. "I'm out!" He heard next. Goodbye, Barry, this might be the last time he would hear his voice.   
  
Pushing a button before racing down to the safe room fast as possible, managing to throw the door behind him. The explosion occurred, something flew and struck him across the head, making him skid onto his left arm into the glass shard, his last thought was Barry before he slipped unconscious.   


 

\--- Present ; Barry POV ---

  
Barry escaped and reached the far street when he just heard a loud deafening explosion, his heart sunk inside his chest and turned to face the horror the building ripped apart and collapsing down into massive pile of debris, metal, and concrete. Horror came to his face, Harrison....Harrison. His thoughts repeats over and over again. Why did he listen to him? He knew something wasn't right...now he was gone.   
  
Collapsing down onto his knees, tears streaking down his cheek, screaming loudly into the air in grief and pain overwhelming him. He needs to find him, he needs to find him. Racing towards the collapsed building that settled down, trying to look everywhere for any clues of Harrison, any ideas of where he could be. The more time he searches, the more panic he felt, feeling like was choking in his own emotions right now.   
  
He found something, he quickly move over to it and grabs it, pushing some stuff off of it before pulling on it, the wheelchair, it was mangled and broken but no blood, no nothing? Could of he escaped somehow? He has no idea. "Harrison." He said with tears streaming down his cheek, sitting onto slab of broken concrete. Trying to choke down on what has happened. Placing his hands against either side of his head with his elbows against his knees.   
  
Harrison was his friend, someone he looked up too and cherished, he felt like apart of him was ripped out of his soul. "Harrison." He whispered the name through his messy sob. This pain felt like the death of his mother but twice as worse and he couldn't do anything to help. His speed couldn't save him.   
  
The sounds of sirens filled his ear but he ignored it, he didn't care about anything right now to run off. Looking to the mangled wheelchair that lays crumpled in the pile of debris. "Why did you do it?" He whispered, he never thought this would hurt so much. 


	2. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has to do something, even if it means it may or may not work.

Harrison felt stressed, why? Well he could list the long list of reason as of why. First, he can't remember anything, not even who he is. Second he was trapped in a safe room that's failing every hour. Third he was wounded and aching all over but his wounds seems to be healing unusual quick.   
  
He looked at the timer on the computer on when the place would collapse, almost 24 hours but less. How was he going to get out? He has no idea. There was no internet connection to in hope to contact via internet through phone or such.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, leaning his head back against the chair trying to form a plan of how to get himself out of here. How to free himself of this impending doom. Standing and moving to the center of the room with his hands rubbing the back of his head. He lets out a loud scream into the air but it only made him go into a coughing fit, followed by a uncomfortable groan.   
  
No one will hear him from this much debris. Looking around, trying to figure out any clues that he could get out of here. Finding a metal pieces sticking into the ceiling, probably manage to break through the safe room but the rest of the ceiling above held. Grabbing the corner of a desk and pulls it till it was under the metal beam. He grabs a steel bar and took a deep breath, doubt it would work but it might send enough vibration. He starts to bang against the metal repeatedly.   
  
He did this for three hours, his arms growing tired and aching, sitting down onto the desk and sighs deeply. What the hell was he doing? Was this really worth his time? For anyone cares, no one going to save him. A deep sigh left him and lays down on the desk on his back and stares up at the metal beam.   
  


\--- 3 hours earlier - Barry POV ---

Barry sat there in grief and pain, Joe was the first to arrive on the scene and find Barry sitting within the debris weeping. Joe was lost on what to do but reached a hand forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Barry." Joe said with concern for Barry. Barry ignored him, trying to wipe the tears away. "It is my fault, Joe. I'm no hero. He's gone." Barry said, his voice was cracking under the stress. 

Joe couldn't speak or say anything to comfort Barry, sitting down beside and rubbed his shoulder in assurance he was there for him. 

Barry closed his eyes and just focused on blocking out the sound. Taking in deep slow breathes, try to slow his heart down enough to block everything out. 

A particular sound rang repeatedly against his head, bang....bang....bang...bang...It was an unusual sound. He furrowed his brows before moving to lay his head against the floor and tries to listen. There it was, a kind of metallic banging sound. What is causing that? He has no idea. "Joe, I think he survived...I don't know but I hear a banging sound, it keeping the same pattern." He explained to Joe. Joe looks at him with a confused look before moving to listen and faintly hears it as well. "Well damn, it might be. I'll call to help get the debris out." Joe said before leaving to make calls. 

Barry placed his hand on the slab. "Please." He whispers, hoping, praying for once in his life, that Harrison is alive. Why didn't you try to run Harrison? Even with immobility...should've escaped with everyone else. 

It was till two hours has gone by that cranes, other construction like vehicle was arriving to the scene and being taken off the truck. Soon enough, it was busy lifting debris, cutting, pulling, everything out of the way. He joined in helping where he could. How long this is going to take he does not know but hopefully find Harrison wherever he is trapped in and save him. 


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison aka Eobard gotten free from the safe room but now left his 'friends' in confusion and unsettling wariness

Two hours has gone by, laying in pure silence, which didn't help him mentally at all with his already confused mind. He's been thinking, searching for clues for who he is. He was only getting flashes of them presuming when he was a teenager. He was very intelligent, even with his peers, he outsmarted them. Each time get tiny bit of something, his headache became worse.   
  
A name...a name he keeps seeing repeatedly in the bits of flashes. Eobard Thawne. Eobard. Was that his name? He thought to himself. Groaning quietly to himself before a sound cause him to stir. It was vibrating at first but more noise joined in. Was someone digging above him? Was there a chance for him to escape?   
  
The cut on the side of his head was throbbing but it was healing. Pushing himself up to his feet, pacing quietly. His heart was pounding inside his chest. He could only pace and hope that they'll dig him out. Looking around before finding boxes, going to it and opens it, emergency supplies. He grabs the water and opens the bottle, drinking it down thirstily. Well this will help him keep going.   
  
Five hours went by and the structure of this safe room was at 56% which making him worried but the noises was getting closer and louder. Then suddenly the beam that sticking through the ceiling was shaking a little before it fell, which he leaped out of the way as it crashes into the ground. Dust plumed in the air for a moment before he could see.   
  
He moves to the light that's peaking through, seeing heads trying to look inside. "Hey! I'm in here! I'm trapped!" He said before sitting down, relief washes over him, his mind felt more relieved that he was getting out of here.   
  
Then a red streak ran into the room, stopping in 4 ft in front of him. Looking up at him with a confused look. He was wearing a red suite with an emblem setting in the middle with a lightning bolt on it. "Harrison." He heard the male say, seeing the worry in his eyes. "My name not Harrison..." He said with a confused look.   
  
Barry was thrown off, taking a step back. "You're Harrison Wells, the guy that created particle accelerator and accidently made metahumans became in existence." He explained to him.   
  
Eobard shook his head and frowns. "I..I do not recall of me doing those. I apologies...I can't remember anything...except for a name...a name that keeps coming up." He said, pushing his hand against the ground and getting up to his feet. Which he could see shock in the male's expression.  
  
"How're you standing? Y...You were paralyzed from the waist down." Barry said with his voice suddenly tense, someone couldn't just stand up and not be paralyzed anymore, can it?   
  
Eobard looks down and frowns. "Was I? If that's true...then something happened to me..something....it might be why I cannot remember. Please got to believe me, I wish...I had answers but I do not." He said, his heart was pounding and he felt himself getting stressed. His head was pounding. Using the desk for support.   
  
Barry stares at him, trying to find some lie, some trick but he saw only pure confusion and stress in Harrison's expression and eyes. Approaching him. "I'll get you out of here." He told him before grabbing him and using his speed to get him out of here and take him to STARS lab and getting him to sit onto a bed in the medical bay like area.   
  
Cisco and Caitlin jumps slightly in surprise, to see Barry return with Harrison. "Harrison!" They both said in unison and both rushed come over to check on him. Eobard looks at them with a blank look on his expression, unsure how to respond to them, he doesn't remember their names or their faces. Was his name really Harrison? He was quite unsure of himself.   
  
Barry looks to Caitlin and Cisco. "I need to talk to you two first." He whispered for them, gesturing to move out of the medical area. Once out of ear shot of Harrison. "He...can't remember anything. Also should know that he....stood up when I got him. Something must've happened. Caitlin, tend to his injuries and figure out what's wrong with him." Barry said, seeing the surprise and shock on their faces as well. "Maybe reintroduce yourself to him as well while you at it." He told Caitlin before he moved away to try to think.   
  
Eobard sat there quietly, looking down at the ground before hearing footstep and looking to Caitlin with a confused look before seeing her smile nervously. "I'm sorry if I can't remember you despite you seem to know me. I just hope I get my memories back soon...hopefully. Heh, all I've been doing is hoping. Hoping to get out of that room that was going to withstand a collapse building." He said with sadness in his tone.   
  
Caitlin spoke with concern. "It's alright, we'll figure it out, we promise. Let me check your head and arm." She said before tending to his injuries, cleaning the wound and applying stitches to the wound on his head and arm. "Could you...ya know...stand up?" She asked him.   
  
He looks at her before pushing his hand on the edge of the bed and pushes himself onto his feet on the ground, standing up straight and looks down at her. "Was I not meant to stand? The...guy...explained that I was paralyzed from the waist down. I do not understand, if that's true, how am I doing this? I think something happened or some kind of miracle of some kind." He explained with his head pounding before sitting back down.   
  
Caitlin frowns, seeing that he could stand up....he was so tall too. "That's Barry. I'm Caitlin. The other guy next to him is Cisco....they and I are you're friends." She explained to him. "I am going to x-ray of your body." She said, grabbing his arm and leading to a machine, which told him to stay still before pushing some buttons and taking some x-rays of him. Letting him go back to the bed and sit there.   
  
Caitlin went to the computer and look at the x-ray, looking up to Barry and Cisco, which they both notice her expression. They came over. "This X-Ray shows no scars where his spine was broken or any form of injuries at all. So it looks he never had any spinal injury to cause...paralysis to his legs. Either he never gotten the injury or something happened when it exploded that effected him." She explained to them. Which they all seem to look at Harrison with a questioning look.   
  
Barry looks at Caitlin and Cisco. "Stay put..." He said before going to the medical bay before looking to Harrison with a wary expression. "Do you remember your name? Or a name you believe you do remember?" He asked him.   
  
Eobard look at him with his pale blue colored eyes and spoke. "I remember only this name but I felt it's not my name but same time I felt like it is." He explained. "Eobard....Eobard Thawne." He told him with his brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
Barry heard the name, like Eddie Thawne? Iris boyfriend? Is this just coincidence? He frowns. "Alright...Well we'll just call you Eobard for now. Just hopefully remember your memories quickly." He would need to keep watch on him carefully. Something wasn't right about him but with him having little to no memories, he couldn't really question him or figure things out. Returning back to the room. "Yea I know you two listened in...though we should keep careful eye. It might be just misidentification....I just hope." Barry informed.


	4. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Eobard aka Harrison doing his best what he does best, help Barry. Except Barry is in trouble....

It's been 7 months since the incident of being trapped, he had trouble with his memories but he was getting many back. Only bad part, none of the memories was of Eobard Thawne except for a few childhood memories but he ever saw himself, it was first person perspective in his childhood memories. He remembered regarding as Harrison Wells. He was back to helping Barry catch metahumans that causing chaos in the city. He notice everyone little careful and watchful of him, why? He doesn't understand but he might had some dark deep secret he cannot remember for them to be suspicious of him of something. Maybe it's because he up and walking on his legs.   
  
Eobard leans back in the chair, looking at the screen. It was 12 AM, he was alone, everyone went home to get some rest from a long day. Grabbing his cup of coffee and drank it down, trying to keep himself awake since he's trying to do research. Chewing on his lower lip. He saw a streak before Barry was standing in the room, raising a brow. "You alright, Barry?" He asked him with concern his eyes. Seeing Barry's eyes flicker to him, looking at him for a long time. "No, just finished saving a bunch of people from a burning building." He explained.   
  
"Without your suit?" He questioned him.  
  
"Yea...I didn't had the time, the building collapse just I got the last person out." Barry explained.   
  
Eobard furrowed his brows a little bit before speaking. "Do becareful, Mr. Allen. You should get a change of your shirt, there's a giant hole on the back of your shirt and...pants." He coughs a little bit before sipping his coffee.   
  
Barry flushed red for a moment and vanish from sight before returning with fresh pair of clothes. "Well not anymore. Thanks for catching that." He said.   
  
"Of course. You should get some rest, you do have work tomorrow." He informed him. Seeing Barry take off, he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Remembering memories of Harrison, he remembers the bond they had but he could sense the suspicion in Barry. He only wish he knew of the secrets he held for himself...if he had one but felt like he has some dark secret and plan he was forming.   
  
Getting up and walking down the hall before pausing, a memory flashes before him, revealing a hidden doorway to a secret room. He shook his head and look at the specific wall that the memory showed him. He raises his hand and press to the side, it opened up and went inside, it was dark at first before the lights turned on. "Good morning Dr. Wells." A female voice spoke. He looks up to the hologram of a female face that look robotic. Frowning a little bit. "You're an artificial Intelligent." He muse, which answered him yes. "Interesting....though my memories still hazy and unable to remember." He said...this individual may have many information about him but didn't bother. He left the room and the room went dark.   
  


\--- Next day - Afternoon ---

Eobard was sitting in front of the computer speaking to Barry trying to get him to share information about this metahuman that seems to project needles from his body or get his body to be covered in spines. Though the metahuman has a partner that absorb energy if anyone gets to close. "Run very fast...try to form a vacuum and remove the oxygen. You'll have to move very fast." He explained to Barry. A minute later, he heard a cry pain. "Barry!" He yelled his name with concern. Hearing only the sound of struggle. His heart starts to race. Cisco and Caitlin telling him this his vitals are dropping. 

No. Barry. No. Can't lose. Standing up to his feet, feeling sparks moving up his arm, seeing Caitlin eyes on him seeming to go wide. Everything was moving slow. He didn't understand but he ran and he was going fast, being out of the building. The speed was accelerating and fast. The wind hitting his face. He was moving faster and faster till he produced a sonic boom. Getting to the location, he spotted the female metahuman draining Barry and needles stabbed into Barry's body. He felt anger and rage, he lunges with high velocity, his fist collides into the female's cheek and jaw, making the female fly backwards into a wall and moves to the male metahuman, kicking him into the chest, which snapped most of the ribs and cause the male to fly back as well. Red lightning moving off of him, his eyes glowing brightly red. 

Barry saw everything, staring at what has happened....the Reverse Flash saved him but Caitlin was yelling him in the com that Harrison is the Reverse Flash and saw him just take off with just a red lightning coming off of him. Barry was pulling the needles out from his body and throwing them aside, ignoring the pain. "You're the...Reverse Flash...you killed my mother!" Barry said with a confused and angry voice. 

Eobard turns around, looking at him, suddenly everything just slams into him, his memories, his secrets, everything. His head was throbbing and fell onto his knees, holding his head into his head. Everything to his childhood to the present. Barry stood a few feet away ready to fight. 

Eobard looks up and frowns. "T-This isn't how I wanted you to find out...My memories has returned...the amnesia...has exposed me." He said with a frown and narrow his eyes. Standing up to his feet. "You hate me, I know but If it wasn't for me, you would've been killed today Allen. You were reckless, distracted, you could've taken them down easily." He informed him and frowns. "But it doesn't matter does it? You know who I am." He said before he went to run off but felt his body grow stiff and pain went through him. He remembers...his suit. He clenches his teeth together. 

Eobard immediately felt his shirt grab him and hard punch went across his jaw, grimacing in pain but he kicks his leg, pushing Barry away from him. 

"You killed my mother! Admit it!" Barry yelled in anger and frustration, running at him and slams his fist into the Reverse Flash face and watches him fly back a few feet and skid on the ground but knocked out. He felt anger and frustration in him, tears in his eyes. Standing there before grabbing all three of them and bring them back to STAR lab and telling Cisco to get three containment pods ready. Soon enough got all three into their separate pod though left Eobard up front and waits. 

Eobard soon enough stirs and woke up, his jaw throbbing to his temple was throbbing a little. He got up to his feet slowly and looks up to see Barry and frowns. "That was a nice punch." He told him. "I wish you didn't know about who I am. Everything would've been like it was." He said to him with a frown. 

Barry growls in anger before looking at him. "Why are you after me, you wanted to kill me, you killed my mother, you done terrible things!" He yelled at him with frustration. 

"I planned to kill you, we've been rivals for a very long time and want nothing but to kill you. Over time, that has changed, I knew about you for a long time Barry, I learned to care about you, learn about to have friends. I care about you, Barry. Believe me I do despite you believe what I have done. I regret a lot of things and nothing I can do to change that. Amnesia or not, I cared about you and revealed myself to save you. Just as I saved you, Cisco, and Caitlin when the building collapse." He explained to Barry. "You hate me, I kno-" 

Barry growls and slam his fist against the glass. "Right now, I don't know what to believe, you've lied to me for many weeks, months, years even. We've trusted you and just betrayed us. Worse you're the murderer of my mother!" He said with a low growl. He pushed a button the pod went back and went against the wall with the rest of the others. The door shuts and Barry left the area to vent his emotion. 

Eobard frowns, standing in the pod. How could he convince him that he was on his side? Admit he murdered Barry's mother though then he'll be locked here for a long time and he can't do that. 


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is being interrogated but not much of a interrogation isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS END OF THIS. THERE GOING TO BE A NEXT SERIES. DO NOT FREAK OUT.

Eobard sighs deeply, sitting in the pod alone in the quietness. He would pace around idly in a circular motion to keep himself occupied. How could he make him believe him? He thought to himself with his brows furrowed. Growling to himself, how stupid could he be? He thought to himself. Looking up to where the Camera is, narrowing his eyes a little bit. "I know your watching me from there...I want a lawyer, my lawyer, I shall not explain why but have something that'll make everyone happy. I can wait a long time." He said before moving his head away and sat down, thinking quietly to himself.   
  
It was only several hour later when he felt movement and the pod is moving and seeing the seal doors open, looking to see who it is, it was Caitlin. "Caitlin, It's good to see you. I hope Barry is not beating himself to much about this." He said with a frown on his face. He was concern for Barry's well being. He knows Barry temper could affect him in his duty being hero.   
  
"I manage to convince him not to come here because he is still pissed." She said with a frown, avoiding eye contact. "Please stick your arm through the hole when opened. I'm going to give you a mild sedatives." She explained to him, her voice was firm and serious.   
  
Eobard frowns, why want to sedate him? He has no idea but if it makes them happy and hopefully somehow get them to listen, then possibly. Watching as a small hatch only forearm could go through to the elbow. He stuck one arm through it to his elbow, his fingers were relaxed, showing the veins. Feeling the cold alcohol wipe rub on his skin before needle poked into his skin and injects the sedative and pulled the needle out. Pulling his arm back in.   
  
After a minute, he felt the drug effect, his body become sluggish and exhausted, his mind was aware mostly, just affecting him physically mostly. The room spun a little and used the wall as support. Hearing the pod door open and he was grabbed by Cisco and Caitlin, which lead him to a room and onto a chair with his hand onto the arm wrist which cuffs clicked around his wrist. His ankles cuffed to the table that's attached to the ground.   
  
They left afterwards, leaving him in here for a few minutes but felt like an hour due to the sedatives effect. He didn't use his speed to get it out of his system or burn it faster, actually he purposely force any form of his speed to be surpressed best of his ability to keep the sedatives within his system. They were afraid of him, they using sedatives to keep him from attacking if they ask him the wrong question and snap.   
  
Hearing the click of a door and looks up, seeing Barry coming in, still seeing the anger in his eyes. Watching him sit down in the chair across from him. "Barry..." His words came in slightly sluggish but tries to keep his words understandable and clear.   
  
"Shut up, don't get to speak. I shall ask the question, you will answer them." Barry said.   
  
"Why was your intent to kill me and why do we have a rivalry?" The first question came from Barry's mouth.   
  
Eobard looks at him for a long moment before speaking. "B-Because I was obsessed on being the best, being the best in science, being the best in a lot of things, I wanted power, control, so someday I can make history of my family name...that since been basically forgotten and I shall not be forgotten." He squeezed the arm rest and looks down. Swallowing a little bit. "I was jealous of another speedster, like you, being out there, I wanted to be the best, the fastest...so I try to outrun you everyday, cause chaos to lure you out and just fight. I usually always win 95% of the time but I could never truly defeat you, always manage to slip out of my grasp." He explained, focusing on keeping his words clear but some bits it was sluggish but didn't slur.   
  
"So went you went and try to kill my mother?" The next question came from Barry's mouth.   
  
Eobard looks up, he kept silent. "I want to see a lawyer, I shall not answer any further question. I am patient, Barry Allen...I will give you what you want in due time if you just give me what I want." He informed him and saw anger in Barry's eyes but he knows that he wouldn't attack cause Barry knows that he can be VERY patient for number of days or weeks since able to be patient and secretive of everything else.   
  
Watching him leave the room and closing the door, the sedatives are starting to wear off, which he couldn't do anything about it. He leans back against the seat and close his eyes trying clear his mind of the sedatives. He breathes in and out through his nose. After 4 hours, which the sedatives has long been gone, probably wondering why he hadn't try to break free.   
  
Hearing the door click open, opening his eyes to see his Lawyer entering inside the room. "Good to see you Eric." He said as he saw him sit down onto the chair. Looking up. "You know, this is confidential stuff, please mute the thing, I can always do it for you and I rather not because I am trying to be good here." He said, he knows his team very well. He waited patiently before hearing a light click. Good. He spoke with his lawyer for three hours figuring things out.   
  
The lawyer gestured Barry to come in, which Barry opened the door and came inside. Eric started to speak. "We've spoken, this is a possibility that your father can get free. Harrison has agreed to come to court and confess, though he'll plea guilty and the deal he'll be house arrested for several years." He explained to Barry.  
  
Barry frowns. "House arrest!? He should rot in jail for what he has done! We've told you what he has and his ability, house arrest wouldn't contain him." Barry said with frustration.   
  
Eobard shifted a little bit and spoke. "Mr. Allen, I know you see me as a monster right now. Yes I am a metahuman just like you. I honor the law and confessing, for  _you,_ Barry. The past cannot be changed, we can only forge the future." He said carefully. "You can me in STAR Labs, not in a pod or in my house. I cannot go anywhere without an excort and limited where I can go." He explained to him further. Seeing Barry's frustration, he just slightly nod before walking out of the room.   
  
Looking to Eric and sighs lightly. "Shall we set up court tomorrow? I'll believe they push any other cases for this important one." He asked him, which listening to Eric and scheduling. "Tomorrow in the morning." Eric said before leaving. Caitlin and Cisco came in to the room and removes the cuffs. "I'm sorry if you feel you are betrayed but I haven't betrayed you, either of you, neither have I betrayed Barry...Someday may trust me again." He said before he was pushed forward and walks back to his pod and went inside. The pod closes and turns, looking to Barry that's standing in the end of the hall.   
  
The seal doors shut as the pod moves back where it used to be. Leaving him once again alone in the silence. He sat down and leans back against the wall to get some rest. 


End file.
